Rejection got us closer
by BrittanaBechloe are soulmates
Summary: Chloe is in love with Beca, but when she finally tells her, Beca rejects her. Chloe is obviously upset but they've decided to stay friends. Through the story Chloe will try to get over Beca while Beca might start to develop feelings for Chloe along the way. First Multi-Chapter fic. Reviews make me irrationally happy so please leave a lot
1. Chapter 1

**Rejection got us closer**

A/N: This is my first multi chapter fic and my second fanfiction ever so I am sorry if it isn't that great. I'll try my best! To be fair, I am only 16 years old and English isn't even my first language. Please give it a try though! :)

I hope you like it!

This takes place right after the Bellas win at ICCA's but Beca does not kiss Jesse (I'll maybe write something like that at some point)

Chapter 1

'_We did it! Two years of hard work and we finally won!_'. Chloe couldn't believe it quite yet. Of course she wasn't mad at Aubrey for their loss last year but it felt so good to finally win after all that effort. Not to mention that this year the group had become much closer than the one last year. They seemed like a weird bunch to the naked eye and there were many clashing personalities, yet all of them had gotten very close over that year. There were only a few months left before she and Aubrey graduated but Chloe was already sad that she had to leave the other Bellas behind. If she was being completely honest there was one she'd miss more than the others.

Chloe had taken interest in Beca the moment she first saw her. What she didn't expect was that soon she developed a crush on Beca and it was getting harder to keep it to herself every day. Especially because usually Chloe was the type of girl who just went for it. She was open and had a lot of self confidence but she was so glad that she and Beca had become such close friends that she felt horrible for possibly destroying it by telling the DJ about her feelings for her. Besides, she wasn't even completely sure Beca was gay or bisexual.

A bone crushing hug from Fat Amy pulled her out of her thoughts. Everyone around her was still cheering and smiling at their victory.

"Let's be real here. The after-party is going to be the real deal! We girls from Tasmania can take our liquor, but I am worried for Miss tiny DJ here." Fat Amy exclaimed after the excitement had toned down a bit.

"Hey! I am not that tiny! You're all just very tall." Beca retorted almost immediately. It was really cute how she always tried to keep her badass reputation up, but come on that girl knew the lyrics to "Party in the USA". Chloe even got her to cuddle with her after she promised that she'd never tell anyone.

* * *

They decided to throw a celebration party at Stacy's house that was surprisingly big. Apparently her parents were some kind of important movie producers that were rarely home.

After a couple of drinks everybody was already a bit light headed but still sober enough for normal conversations.

Aubrey discretely pulled Chloe away from the others. Just as Chloe was about to ask her why, Aubrey started talking.

"We won and everyone is happy. You know this might be a good time to tell Beca about that obvious toner you have for her," Aubrey said in a nonchalant tone, "if she doesn't already know that is."

Chloe was stunned into silence. Sure, it was hard to keep her feelings to herself, but she didn't realize that her attraction had become so obvious. After a few seconds of trying to collect herself she finally found her speech again.

"I- um- How?...Am I really that obvious?" she stuttered out.

"You kind of are, sorry. Besides, I'm your best friend. I notice stuff like that but you really need to stop with the leering at rehearsals. Don't worry though. I doubt Beca noticed, because she is pretty much the most oblivious person I know,"Aubrey said while letting a soft chuckle escape, "But like I said, you should just tell her tonight. We're graduating in a few months already."

"Maybe you're right. I just don't know how. I really like her. But what if she is straight?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where Chloe Beale is nervous about asking someone 've really got it bad for her, huh?" Aubrey mocked ,"I mean you know that I didn't exactly approve of her at the beginning, but I guess she is ok and if she makes you happy you should be with her. Just go for it and show her some of your Beale charm. Oh and trust me, Beca owns more flannel shirts than I can count. Possibly even more than Cynthia Rose. I am pretty sure that girl is not straight."

"Fine. I can do this! Could you distract the others for a while? I want to talk to her in private." Chloe suggested determined.

"Of course. Now go get your girl!" Aubrey added playfully.

* * *

Back at the party, Chloe went to freshen up to make sure that she looked ok and not like the nervous mess that she was inside at that moment. After she finished she slowly made her way over to Beca.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chloe asked surprisingly confident.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Um can we go outside or something? I- It's kind of private." Chloe admitted sheepishly. '_Great!' she thought to herself 'I am already starting to stutter_'.

"I guess" the younger girl replied casually. Not letting on that she was rather intrigued with the situation.

Even though it was pretty cold outside Chloe felt as if she was burning up. A few minutes ago she told herself that she could do this but right now she was close to chickening out again.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I did. I mean I do. It's just really hard" Chloe said ashamed that she couldn't just do it.

"Oh come on, Chlo. You are the one that ambushed me in a freaking shower, telling me what your 'lady jam' is and no offense but I think personal space is not even in your vocabulary. So why are you so nervous? I am sure it's not that bad." Beca reassured her.

"Ok I am just going to say this. I ...like you... kind of as more than a friend. I don't even know how it started. At the activities I thought it was some attraction that would fade away eventually, but you opened up to me, made me feel special. I mean you let your walls down for me until I was almost sure that you liked me back. I even almost kissed you one time, but lately you always hang out with Jesse and I am not that sure anymore," Chloe admitted.

"Please just say something. Anything.", she added after an uncomfortable silence. The look on Beca's face was unreadable. She looked stunned and definitely surprised, which made the waiting for a response even harder for Chloe.

"I- wow. I don't know what to say. It's a bit much to take in all at once."

After a few minutes of collecting herself Beca started talking though.

"You are the closest friend I've ever had, so sorry if I gave you any signs that I was interested. I never meant to...I mean I care about you. A lot. Trust me! Just not like that. You're my best friend, Chlo. I am pretty sure that's not something you'd like to hear right now, but it's the truth. I am really sorry."

"Oh," Chloe responded quietly trying hard to hide her disappointment and sadness. She failed miserably.

"Hey, don't be sad. Is there anything I can do?" Beca said engulfing Chloe into a hug, which she rarely did.

'_Loving me back_', Chloe thought sadly.

She stiffened in Beca's arms after she realised how lost she had gotten in the hug. "You know this is not really helping..."

"Oh, right. Sorry! I don't know how bad it is, but do you think we could stay friends? Like I said, I care about you. No pressure, I could understand why you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore." Beca suggested.

"I- no, of course we can stay friends! Maybe it is just a stupid crush after all. It will go away eventually. I don't want this- us to change."

"Me neither. Are you sure you're ok though?" Beca had never seen Chloe like this.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Just a bit tired," Chloe lied, "I am going home."

"Oh ok, bye. We're good, right?"

"Of course. You're still my friend." Chloe replied gloomily.

* * *

Back at the party, Beca couldn't enjoy herself anymore. She felt really bad for being the one to make Chloe so sad. Of course, Chloe had tried to hide it, but Beca sensed that she had really hurt Chloe's feelings and she hated herself for it.

"Hey, Becaaa!", Fat Amy called. Judging from her voice she already had a few drinks too much. "Where's the ginger? You finally tapped that?"

"I- what? No! Me and Chloe are just friends!" Beca blushed.

"Suure, that's why you longingly stare at her during rehearsals.", Fat Amy replied with a smirk.

"I do not do that!", Beca said defensively. '_I definitely don't do that...or do I?!_'

"Mhh mhh", Fat Amy said clearly not convinced.

"Ugh whatever. I'm going home."

Beca was already outside when Aubrey stopped her

"Beca, wait up!", she said a little out of breath from running after her, "Have you seen Chloe? She wanted to talk to you, but I can't find her anywhere."

"We talked. She said she was tired and left." Beca replied.

"What did you say to her?" Aubrey asked suspiciously. She tried not to let the anger shine through her tone, but if Beca broke Chloe's heart she was going to pay.

"I just told her the truth you can't hate me for that."

"Yes, I can if you hurt her!"

"It's not like I wanted to, Aubrey! You know that I care about her just as much as you do." Beca exclaimed angrily.

"Well, you should have thought about that. You don't even deserve her. I don't understand what she sees in you." Aubrey left Beca standing there all by herself with a bad conscience.

* * *

Chloe felt pathetic. Like it wasn't bad enough that Beca didn't want her back, she also had to curl up and cry alone in her room. It wasn't like her to get that attached to someone. If she liked a boy she dated him briefly and eventually they broke up the casual relationship with no hard feelings. With Beca things were far more complicated.

By the time Aubrey arrived Chloe managed to stop crying, although her eyes were still puffy and bloodshot. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. She pulled her into a hug almost immediately.

"I am going to kill Beca!" Aubrey was really about to head outside and look for Beca. She knew that the DJ hurt Chloe but she didn't know that it was that bad. In the many years of their friendship Aubrey had never seen Chloe so devastated. When Chloe found out about her nodes Aubrey helped her through it, but she didn't know what she could do to help her friend now.

"It's not her fault. You can't help who you fall in love with...or well in this case you don't fall in love with." Chloe laughed bitterly. "I am just going to bed now if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Night."

When Chloe lay down she was determined '_I am going to get over Beca Mitchell no matter what!_'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I really really really hated the first Chapter I wrote. While I wrote it I thought it was ok, but after I published it I just looked at it in digust tbh. However, I will continue for you aca-mazing people that reviewed! Don't think I ignored you. I will still reply to every single one of you. It would certainly help if they taught us stuff like this in school, because even though English is one of my best subjects, they don't teach you how to write storys/fanfictions. Now that would be a class I'd love to take! Instead we write Summarys and Analyses 100 times a year. Anyways, I actually like this Chapter so far...although I'll probably change my mind again after I publish it. This Chapter doesn't have that much dialogue since I discovered that I'm pretty bad at it (or writing in general). **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

It was cold when Chloe woke up. Although she swore to herself that she'd forget about Beca it dawned on her that it might be easier said than done. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that the events of last night haven't just messed her up emotionally but apparently also left traces on her appearance.

Her hair was ruffled and frizzy, her eyes were still red, puffy and underlined by dark circles, much like you expect them to be after crying for hours and her nose was red from the many tissues she sniffed in. She looked like a complete mess.

Again Chloe asked herself how she could let her little crush on Beca escalate that much. The worst thing was the little glimmer of hope she had had. The one that was unceremoniously crushed the night before. She should have known it from the start. Why would Beca even like her back in the first place?

Damn it! She was moping. Chloe Beale was not a moper! She was the funny girl. The girl everyone loved. Well except Beca.

"Ok, this is getting out of hand!" she murmured to herself while she moved her fingers through her hair frustrated. Her thoughts shouldn't revolve around one girl 24/7! Even if she was 5 feet 1 of sheer perfection in her opinion. This couldn't be healthy.

Well maybe it wasn't a complete loss. Beca said that they could remain friends after all. Of course being around Beca as much as before won't really help getting rid of her feelings for the younger DJ, but it was either this or losing Beca completely.

She felt tears well up once again just thinking about it.

No, losing Beca was definitely not an option, but she had to keep her emotions and feelings to herself to make sure that that wouldn't happen. She also should try to carry out the resolution she made to herself: Getting over Beca Mitchell

Step 1: Make yourself look somewhat presentable and not look like the girl that got her heart broken.

Step 2: Get a new hobby.

In other words: Try to get her out of your head by distracting yourself.

Step 3: Keep your distance.

Well not exactly, because Chloe hated not being around Beca, but she could at least try not to constantly touch or stare at her. God she sounded like a creep, if she thought about it. Maybe Beca hadn't had a lot of girl friends before, but did she seriously not notice how Chloe looked at her?

Step 4: Find someone else.

Her stomach turned just thinking about it. At the moment the only way she could imagine being with someone else was to make Beca jealous (even if that would be pretty immature). Tom was a nice guy. Maybe she should call him up again.

If she followed those steps everything should be fine in a few months, right?

Little did she know that nothing went like she planned it in the next few months

* * *

_Beca's POV_

So this was what it felt like to break your best friend's heart. Well it felt like shit.

It's not like she intended to hurt her. Only a sick person would intentionally try to hurt someone as sweet, caring and bubbly as Chloe. God, she really hoped that they could stay friends, but she had seen enough movies (even though she hated them) to know that that never worked out.

Why did everybody have to fall in love anyway? Love just messes everything up. I mean even her parents could stay together, despite having a child to think of and how it would affect them. Love sucks.

Beca always told herself that she was merely being paranoid whenever she wondered why Chloe's gazes and touches seemed to linger on her for a bit too long. She assumed that Chlow was just naturally touchy feely, but now she was stuck in this mess.

The worst thing was that she still had one follow up Bella meeting. She had to see Chloe again, but most of all she was, although she hated to admit it, scared of Aubrey. How can you blame her though? The girl freaked about every little problem. Now that Beca had hurt her best friend, she didn't even want to imagine what Aubrey would do.

"Worst case scenario: She pukes on me" Beca chuckled to herself. She had to distract herself somehow by trying to make the situation seem funny in her head, but it was pretty hard.

Beca decided that she might as well attend the meeting because Aubrey was less likely to kill her with witnesses around. Then again it was Aubrey so who knows?

* * *

_Aubrey's POV_

When Aubrey came home from her daily morning workout she instantly checked on Chloe, who, to Aubrey's surprise, didn't look at all like the girl that cried herself to sleep.

"Oh- um- You look great!" Aubrey said pleasantly surprised. Not that she let herself give in to profanities like love a lot, but when she did and got hurt, she looked like hell for a week.

"I feel great. You know I was pretty tipsy last night. The alcohol totally made me overreact. Don't worry about me. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Just a stupid school girl like crush." Chloe lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"But you've only had like two glas-"

"I said I'm fine, ok!" Chloe got up clearly annoyed and started to pace around the room."Besides, Bellas meeting starts in 30 Minutes and we always have to be there early. Let's go!"

"If you say so." Aubrey replied, but deep down she knew her friend was hurt. Beca Mitchell was going to pay.

* * *

_Beca's POV_

Beca was glad to see all of the Bellas again. She was. She just hoped that Aubrey could control herself and not kill her in front of them. Surprisingly when Aubrey and Chloe came in, Aubrey just glared at her as usual, but didn't do anything else.

Beca felt like she could do cartwheels and jump around in happiness. Of course she didn't know that she'd ruin the peace just a few minutes later.

"I think it's time to announce the new Bella Captain that will replace us next year." Aubrey announced proudly "I think it won't really be much of a surprise, considering how much this Bella has helped to make the group grow and improve in ways I never thought possible. We may not always have gotten along but I am proud to announce that the new Bella Captain is...Stacie! Come on and get the Pitch Pipe."

"What?!" the whole group exclaimed in shock. After a few minutes of baffled silence, Stacie spoke up hesitantly. "Guys, wow thanks. Not that I am not grateful or anything, but I think we all agree that Beca deserves that title more than any of us."

"Naah, don't worry. I don't mind. It's not like I want to be the leaders of the nerds anyway." Beca said jokingly. A part of her still feelt betrayed though. Without her they would have kept performing Aubrey's number until they inevitably lost.

The fact that Beca hadn't said anything before seemed to be the only reason Aubrey hadn't lashed out at her yet, so now she finally did.

"Look just because you try to be and sound like some funny, sarcastic badass it doesn't make you one! You are just a scared little girl that won't let anyone in and when you finally did, when somebody great falls in love with you, for god knows what reasons, you push them away. Just grow the hell up and don't try to make everything a joke!"

"It's not my fault that your best friend decided to fall in love with me, ok! She messed everything up with her feelings crap. I just wanted a friend, not a girlfriend. I can't help that I'm straight and if Chloe has a problem with that, she should talk to me, not unleash her pitbull at me." Beca instantly regretted what she said. She didn't only hurt Chloe even more, at least judging by her face, but she just blurted it out in front of everyone.

Everybody was shocked and looked down awkwardly.

"I- um- Excuse me I have to go." Chloe said while she stormed off. Beca even thought she saw a few tears escaping the older girl and now she felt even worse.

"Great job, Beca! Really! You managed to make her cry more in two days than she has in all the time I have known her. You are not the one who has to pick up the pieces and fix her after you've broken her. You know, she even wanted to stay here another year for you, because you meant so much to her, but now I guess luck is on her side, because she doesn't have to see your sorry face ever again in a few months." With those words Aubrey stormed off to too.

"Well this is even more awkward than the time they didn't let me into Disneyland, because I was dressed up as a crocodile." Fat Amy broke the silence. "Didn't know ginger played for the other team too. Guess two out of 10 acapella girls are lesbians."

Beca just stood there, looking down guilty. "Congrats on the Captain spot, Stacie. I guess I'll see you guys around."

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

If she was being honest with herself she had to admit that her plan was going horribly. She finally at least managed to at least look somewhat good and now she felt like a pathetic loser again. Crying alone.

She found herself a secret spot so no one could see find her and see her like this. She had discovered it in her first year at Barden. It was a little alley between two sorority houses that could only be reached if you climbed over the rooftops. Not even Abrey knew about it. Whenever Chloe wanted to be alone to think she came here. She didn't know that a certain brunette also had discovered the little spot a few weeks ago, so she was startled when she heard someone climb down.

Of course. Of course no one came down here in years and of all the people to find her it had to be Beca. Chloe silently cursed her luck. When the DJ finally arrived she seemed just as surprised as Chloe that someone discovered her hiding spot.

"Chlo?" hearing Beca using that nickname stung Chlow for some reason "What are you doing here I thought I was-"

"-the only one who knew this place." Chloe finished her sentence. "Well I guess not. I kind of came here to avoid you though."

"Come on, Chlo. How old are we? Five? You know we'll have to talk about this eventually. You're my best friend. I hate seeing you suffer. I want the sweet, bubbly girl I knew back."

"It's not that easy. I can't just flip a switch and go back to the way we were."

"We could try though, right" Beca replied with a hopeful smile.

Chloe already hated herself for what she was about to say. She knew that a few hours ago she didn't want it to be like this but she had to say it. "I don't know. Maybe it's better if we don't see eachother for a while. I could try to get over this...thing, or whatever it is, I have for you."

"Oh ok. If that's what you want. I'll miss you though. A lot. I know it's selfish, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Stop."

"What?"

"If you say things like that I'll just start to get my hopes up. I know you don't do on purpose, but I just don't want it to happen again. It also makes it even harder for me to spend time apart from you." Chloe replied sadly.

"Oh ok...I'll just go now. I don't know when you'll be ready to talk again or even see me so would it be ok if I hugged you?"

"Sure"

Beca pulled Chloe into an awkward hug. Well at first it was awkward, but soon they both relaxed and Beca buried her head into Chloe's hair. To be honest she was never the one eager for physical contact, but she couldn't get enough of Chloe.

She didn't want to let go.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this Chapter is at least slightly better than the first one. Your reviews are really the only thing that keep me going with this story, because I get so self conscious about my writing. So keep the reviews coming :) They really mean a lot to me and I will reply to them sooner this time. Seriously I have a goofy grin on my face all day when I get a notification of a new review! I wouldn't be mad if some of you volunteered as Beta readers by the way ;D**

**I am thinking about making Beca date Jesse, but I am not sure if I can put myself through this. First of all, Chloe has cried and suffered enough and second of all I seriously cringe just reading summary's of Jeca fanfictions! A friend jokingly put on a Jeca fanvideo on youtube and I jumped away in horror to cover myself with the next blanket I found and hummed titanium to calm myself... They are one of my NOTP's just no, but if you want some more angst just tell me what you think ;) I do realise that I wrote them extremely OCC ugh. Maybe that will get better once we get to the fluff parts later on**


End file.
